Postal
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Kurogane hates his route for one reason. The giant ass dog that looks like its going to chew his leg off, but at least the mutts owner is attractive.


Notes: written for clampkink over on dreamwidth. You should go check it out! Also co-written with animeartist212

* * *

Kurogane walked down the street organizing his mail according to his route, he came across the name he dreaded delivering every day, Fai Fluorite. He had never met this male or female but he had met his large pet. A big angry black dog who never listened who always ran toward him in attack mode until his lead tugged on him. He was lucky that his owner had had him secured but still the idea of something attacking him didn't intrigue him, though it would break the monotony of the day.

The black monstrosity, which looked like some kind of shepard mix, was currently growling and baring its long fangs at him for approaching his home. A deep bark gave Kurogane warning and no doubt alerted everyone else surrounding the house of what was going on.

The tall dark mail man looked up when he heard the bark and sighed as he zipped his mail bag Holding Fai's mail in his hand. He opened the gate as he eyed the angry dog and eyed the leash the dog was on. He smirked and spoke softly. "Shut up you stupid mutt I'm just delivering mail."

The dog continued barking and running around , trying to keep an eye on him while at the same time trying to get at Kurogane. "Calm down. The neighbors are going to complain again." An estranged voice commented before a blonde man stepped out of the house. The dog pinned its ears back and wagged its tail as its owner spotted Kurogane and paused..

Kurogane stopped and stared for a moment never expecting the owner of the snaring dog to be a delicate looking man. He cleared his throat and looked at the blond. "Mr. Fluorite?" He handed the mail off to the blond, but as he grew closer to the blond he could hear the dog growling louder and louder.

"Oh shush, you big lug." Fai scolded as he patted the dog's head affectionately. "Ah thank you, Mr. Postman." He smiled brightly, thinking the man before him didn't strike him as being a postal worker. He was far too tall and young to be.

Kurogane nodded and turned walking away from the blond with a quick wave. He unzipped his bag and started pulling the mail out for the next house.

The dog continued to bark at him as his owner unhooked him from his chain. "You mister are going inside." Fai scolded as he all but dragged the dog inside. "No more barking at Mr. Black."

Kurogane watched the blond struggle with his dog as he walked away. The next day the tall mail man wandered down the familiar street, Pulling out Mr. Fluorite's mail once again. He got to the gate and glared at the barking dog. "Stupid dog…" He whispered as he went through the gate.

"Ah, it's Mr. Black again." The blonde appeared once more smiling while trying to calm his dog. He eventually walked over and wrapped a hand loosely around his pet's muzzle, though it didn't stop the growling. In all the time Kurogane had taken this route, he had never seen the blonde until yesterday and to see him a second time in a row was strange.

His eyebrow twitched slightly at being called Mr. Black but let it slide due to informality. He walked over toward the blond and his dog and handed him his mail. The dog snarled and tried to nip the mail man's hand but he quickly pulled it away angrily.

The other gasped slightly before he turned and berated his pet, which in turn pinned its ears back and looked for all the world like a child being scolded. "You're not hurt are you?" He looked worried as he grabbed Kurogane's hand without thinking to try and see any damage.

He glared at the dog and then at the blond as he pulled his hand away from him quickly. "I'm fine." He Said with an angry tone and walked away from the two going to continue his deliveries.

Fai watched him go, confused and still worried. He turned to shake his head at his dog. "Bad boy, you should know better..."

The taller grumbled as he walked away. The next day he found himself back again, He wondered if he'd run into the blond again or just his mangy mutt. Of course he spotted the dog first and glared at him as he growled again.

"Hello, Mr. Black. I hope your hand isn't hurting." Fai said as he was doing something with the small flower bed in front of his house. He brushed his hands on his already dirty jeans and smile.

"I told you I'm fine." He said as he entered the gate and walked over to the blond and handed him his mail. "And My name is not Mr. Black alright."

"What is it? Mine's Fai, though I guess you know that already." He grinned, taking the mail while his dog all but glared at Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane." He spoke as he kept his eyes on the blondes dog. "I should probably go…Your dog doesn't seem to like me."

"He's over protective of me is all..." Fai smiled sheepishly. "Actually Kuro-tan, I was wondering if I could make it up to you? The biting that is."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's not like he actually got me, I told you I was fine. There's nothing to make up for." He stated still keeping an eye on the dog.

"Still, he's been terrible to you for no reason..." Fai continued. "At least you could come in for a cup of coffee or tea sometime?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Fine…Friday I have off we can have coffee then." He said as he turned away and started walking off.

"Just swing by around noon!" Fai added as Kurogane left him.

He nodded and gave a slight wave as he walked away to finish his route. His day's continued the same until Friday came around. Instead of his usual postal uniform the tall man wore dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a short black leather coat. He approached Fai's house as the dog barked feverishly at him. He sighed and walked through the gate and up to the door ringing the door bell.

The door opened seconds later, revealing Fai. Dressed in an off white long sleeved shirt and jeans. "Hello, Kuro-kun, make yourself at home." He looked over towards his dog and shushed him before stepping aside.

He entered the house and removed his jacket and hung it up on the rack as he followed Fai in. "Kurogane…My name is Kurogane." He peered around the house noticing the slight elegance of it. "Do you always just invite strangers into your home? Or am I special?"

"You're not really a stranger, you're my postman." He smiled as he shut the door behind them, muffling the sound of his dog barking.

"Postman's still a stranger." He said as he walked around the house looking at all the knick knacks around Fai's home. "Is your dog always that load?" he asked looking at the blond.

"Sometimes. Guess it's my fault for not socializing him enough." Fai sighed as he walked into the kitchen to get their drinks.

He followed the blond soon after leaning in the doorway. "how come I never met you til recently? I've been delivering her for a while."

"I kind of quit my job. So I've had free time." He shrugged as he grabbed two mugs and poured each. "How do you like yours?"

"Black." He stated as he watched the blond.

He nodded with a smile. "I should have guessed." Fai turned, his long fingers holding Kurogane's cup by the rim. "Here you go, hope you like it. It isn't much for compensating my dog's behavior."

Kurogane took the cup as their fingers gently brushed against one another. "It's fine." He said as he took a sip and moved out of the doorway.

The rest of the afternoon passed by surprisingly well. They didn't learn much about each other, mostly talking about whatever came to mind, but by the end of it Fai had invited Kurogane over again.

Kurogane had agreed to another meeting with the blond, though he didn't know why. He was never a very social person but he had a decent time with the blond. The work week went by as normal Growling dog, friendly yet slightly annoying blond and work.

When the end of Kurogane's week came around he found himself at Fai's home over and over again for several weeks in a row. Fai's dog had not been happy, but the barking had died down a little.

Over the weeks the two had become closer Kurogane would go as far as calling the blond a friend which he almost never considered anyone being. This week their meeting was going to be slightly different the blond had insisted the last time that they had hung out that he had never seen Kurogane's place so the meeting was held at the brooding man's home. It was a small studio very comfortable for a young bachelor living on his own. He opened the door when he heard the light wrap.

"Hello, Kuro-chan!" Fai looked cheerful as ever as he stood in front of Kurogane.

"Will ya quit calling me that." He said as he let the blond in and closed the door behind him. "You can put you stuff down anywhere." He said as he walked toward the couch and plopped down.

Slipping his bag over his head, Fai let it fall on a nearby chair. "It's strange not hearing any barking."

"Honestly I was afraid you were going to bring him with you." He scoffed as he stretched getting comfortable where he sat. "This neighborhood isn't the greatest at night so I won't begrudge you if you bring him."

"I'll remember next time." Fai took a seat beside him as he examined Kurogane's place.

Kurogane sat in silence for a few moments watching the blond scan his apartment. "It's not as fancy as your place and there's not much to do here besides watch movies and sleep. But it's right on the city line so there is tons of things in the area to do."

He shook his head. "It's nice, it's what I imagine Kuro-rin's apartment to look."

He smirked slightly as he stared for a moment before he caught himself and looked away. "If you're hungry we can order out or find something to eat?"

"I could cook if you wanted?" Fai suggested, not wanting Kurogane to have to spend money if he didn't need to,

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Alright, We may need to pick up some ingredients I'm not used to eating for two."

"I can go look to see if you need anything. My old job was a cook in a bar after all so I can make most things." He explained as he got up.

He nodded, "Alright." Kurogane stated he had been offered food at Fai's house before but offering to cook a meal for him was a surprising gesture. He watched the blond walk away before he stood to join him in the small kitchen.

Pulling out a thin hair tie he pulled his hair back and out of his face before he began looking through the cabinets.

He stared across the room watching the blondes movements almost entrance by him as he wandered around the kitchen. He seemed like he knew where everything was already quickly adapting to the unfamiliar area. "If you need to know where things are just ask alright?"

"It's no problem, it's sort of like a fame like this." Fai chuckled as he pulled out pans and food. He quickly made them a meal and soon Kurogane's apartment smelt of spices and good food.

After a few moments of watching the blond Kurogane wandered back into the living room to reclaim his seat. He turned on the television to keep himself occupied until he could smell the food. He had believed the blond when he told him he could cook but the smell coming from the kitchen smelt delicious he could hardly believe that something that smelled so good could've come from what he had stored away.

"It's done Kuro-min~!" Fai said in a sing song voice as he turned in the small kitchen and smiled at Kurogane.

Kurogane stood and walked toward the kitchen. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed two plates a silver wear for the two of them handing one set over to the blonde. "I hope you don't mind eating in the living room?"

Fai shook his head. "I usually eat in the living room back home anyways." He quickly plated the food he'd made and they went to sit together. The meal was enjoyable, sprinkled with light conversation.

After the two had eaten Kurogane took both sets of plates and brought them into the kitchen giving them a quick wash before returning to the blond. "You seem to enjoy cooking." He stated as he sat back down next to the blond. "Why did you quit your job if you enjoy it so much?"

"It didn't pay as well and I got another offer." He shrugged. "I start work at a new bar next week. It's more classy than the other."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "So our weekly hang out will be done after this week then." He stated as he looked over at the blond.

"I work nights. So I'll still be home during the day." He smiled then. "Why don't tell me Kuro-san would miss me?"

Kurogane glared slightly at the other. "Why would I miss someone as annoying as you. It just means I can go back to having my nights free."

"So mean!" Fai pouted and lightly punched Kurogane's shoulder.

Kurogane laughed, "Your just figuring that out, Idiot." He brushed off his shoulder at Fai's punch, "Is that all you got?" He asked eyeing the blond.

"I may look like a pushover, but I'm far from it." The blonde smiled at the pseudo challenge.  
He raised an eyebrow, "I'll believe it when I see it." He stated as he stared at the blond.

Laughing he reached over with an amused look and pinched Kurogane's cheeks. "Kuro-chan is too cute sometimes."

He slapped Fai's hand away, "Call me cute again blondie and you'll regret it.." He paused and then spoke again, "And for the last time is Kurogane…K-O-R-O-G-A-N-E, Kurogane."

"But that's such a long and boring name!" He argued. "Kuro-grump is better."  
His eyebrow twitched as he glared at the blond next to him. "Your strength is your annoyance!" He yelled at the blond as he intensely glared at the blond and swung a fist at him.

Fai dodged and laughed. "Hyuu, Kuro-bun is mad~"

Kurogane began to tremble with anger as he chased the blond around his apartment. "YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD YOU BETTER HOPE I DON"T CATCH YOU!"

Fai laughed and taunted Kurogane the entire time as they ran around and danced around each other.

Kurogane yelled profanities as he chased the blond his blood boiling more and more with every sound that escaped the blondes lips.

Eventually though Fai stumbled over a rug and gave Kurogane the chance to catch him.

Kurogane caught the blond before he hit the ground pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. "I got you now…you blond bastard." He spoke angrily as he glared at the blond.

"Looks like Kuro-tan caught me!" He laughed as he looked up at Kurogane, wondering what the man would want.

He lifted him up so he was face to face with him as he stared at the blond. He could feel his breath on his face as the blond caught his breath and their eyes were locked. He brought him closer their lips almost touching before he realized what was about to happen and let the blond go and walked away from him.

Fai immediately blushed. "Ehhh...perhaps I should go?" He wasn't sure how to react, not knowing if that had been what he thought it was or not.

He nodded, "Yeah..Give me a minute and I'll grab my coat to walk you home…I don't want you getting mugged or something." He said as he walked away.

The blonde hadn't expected that. It was nice on Kurogane's part, but it would be awkward.

When he knew he was out of the blondes sight he sighed and held his head for a minute. What the hell just happened…Did he actually just almost kiss him…you idiot! If you like him don't just push him away. He thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and met back in the other room. He paused for a moment thinking his words over, "It's really cold out…instead of walking home do you want to stay here for the night?" he asked not looking at the blond.

"Are you sure?" Fai didn't want to impose, but he guessed his dog would be okay without him for a night and the house was locked and secured.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't alright with it. Do you think your dog will be alright without you for a night?" He asked as he finally made eye contact with the blond again.

"He has plenty of food and water..." Fai didn't know what to make of this change in events.

He nodded, "You can take me bed, I'll take the couch." He spoke as he walked toward the blond. "I'm sorry…about earlier." He stood in front of the blond and looked down at him.

"Ah...don't worry about it. I'm a little flattered actually." Fai smiled sheepishly. "And I'm the guest, you keep your bed."

"Flattered…by what?" He asked with a slightly surprised look, "Take the bed blondie I'll only offer once." He stated as looked at the blond.

"I didn't think Kuro-rin liked me quite that much." He replied before he turned to head back towards where he assumed the bedroom was. No need to stand around and argue after all.

His eyes widened as he stared at the blond as he started to walk away. He reached his hand out taking the blondes arm and pulling him back toward him and in one swift motion leaned down placing their lips together.

Fai made a noise of surprise. He had never thought Kurogane was gay, let alone interested in him, but here they were kissing in the man's living room.

Kurogane pulled the blond closer to him wrapping his free arm around the blond. He broke the kiss and stared down at the blond as he let his arm go and gently brushed Fai's hair out of his eyes.

"Kuro-sama...?" Fai blinked up at the taller man, confused.

He kept his eyes on the blonde, "What…" He asked gently pulling away from the other.

The blonde shook his head. "Surprised is all."

He smirked slightly as he kissed the blondes forehead and pulled away slightly. "Surprised by what?"

"You." Kurogane was full of surprises it seemed.

He smiled at the blond and pulled his arms away from him completely. "Well here's another surprise, I've decided to changed my mind I want my bed."

He was shocked again. Fai thought Kurogane was attractive, but he didn't know if he was willing to sleep with the man so soon. Instead he decided to play it off. "Oh dear~"

"You should probably come with me, it's gonna be cold tonight and the heat in this place isn't the greatest." He narrowed his eye's slightly at the blond, "But I do have a few rules, be quiet and go to sleep alright…I don't want any wining or groaning, just shut your trap and sleep got it?"

"I don't whine." He jabbed a long finger into Kurogane's chest as he pulled away. "But it is getting late so I planned on sleeping."

He glared as the blond poked him, "None of that either." He turned and walked toward his room. He went to his bed and pulled his pillow away and tossed an extra one on the other side of the bed. He also went into the closet and grabbed extra blankets and a pair of extra pajama pants and a shirt tossing them on Fai's side of the bed. "The pants maybe a little big but they should do." He turned away and removed his shirt and pants putting a pair of pajama pants on and crawling into bed.

Fai left to go and change and when he came back he had rolled up the pants to his knees while drawing the tie string as far as it would go. The shirt was baggy on him as well as he got into bed. "Kuro-tan is a giant."

He smiled slightly as he watched the blond swim in his clothing. He grunted and turned away from the blond before reaching up and turning out the lamp.

In the weeks that followed they entered into a relationship that became less awkward with each passing day. Neither were knew to dating, but they were different. Kurogane had been spending more time at his place too and Fai had insisted that his dog and new boyfriend get used to each other. "Kuro-rin stop glaring at him." Fai said as he walked by to see the two glaring at each other in the living room, he leaned down and kissed the other man before he straightened to take a seat beside him.

Kurogane looked back at the blonde and grumbled, "He started it…Besides he's the one who has a problem with me." He moved and arm to rest it around the blondes shoulders.

The dog huffed before the massive animal hopped onto the couch to lay across Fai's lap. The blonde scratched behind its ears and smiled. "You probably don't help. You've never tried petting him or anything."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the dog. "I don't' pet him because every time my hand get near him he acts like he's gonna take it off watch." He leaned his hand over to pat the dog as the animal bared it's teeth. "See." He said pulling his hand away, "Mangy mutt I'm not gonna hurt you or your owner!"

"Just protective is all, he's just a big softie like you." Fai teased as he pinched his dog's cheeks softly.

He looked at Fai angrily, "I'm not a softie…and that mutt is not like me!" He glared down at the dog, "He is mine…not yours mine you hear me mutt!"

Growling, Fai could see the hairs on his pet sticking up on end. "Don't yell. He'll think you're going to hurt me."

He glared at Fai, "No he needs to learn his place, he needs to know that I'm welcome here! I shouldn't get growled at every time I come here! He won't even let me near you anytime a hand comes close to you he growls. I'm sick of it!" He stood and glared down at the dog.

A bark answered him and Fai wrapped his arms around his dog's neck. "It doesn't with you always shouting." Fai argued as he tried to get them both to settle down.

Kurogane growled as he stormed off leaving the blondes house to go for a walk to cool off. "Stupid dog!" He shouted as he left.

Fai stared in disbelief for a moment before burying his face against his dog's thick fur. He didn't know what to think, if he should be mad or who he should be angry with.

Kurogane sat down at a bench in a nearby park and let himself steam for a while. He had never had any problem with dogs before, it seemed like it was just this one in particular. Why did it have to be his dog.

Eventually after he had cooled off and felt a little bit of guilt creeping in, he headed back. Fai had since moved to his bedroom, wanting to lie down without being smothered by his pet.

He wandered into the house and knocked on the blondes door before he entered. He frowned as he walked toward the bed closing the door behind him. He sat next to the blonde in silence and ran a hand through his black spikes. "I'm sorry…."

Fai rolled over to look up at him. "...If we're going to stay together you're going to have to learn to get along. I'm not sending him to a shelter for you."

Kurogane felt a slight pang in his chest at the blondes words, "And what if we can't get along?" He asked almost certain of what the answer would be.

"Then when you're here, I'll keep you both separated."

He nodded, "Fai I would never ask you to give him up…He's important to you." He reached a hand forward and caressed his cheek gently.

"It's stranger hearing you say my name." Fai sighed. "Lay down with me."

He nodded and climbed into bed with the blond. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"You're cold." Fai mumbled before he leaned up to kiss Kurogane,

He nodded, "A little…I didn't bring my coat when I went out." He returned the kiss gently as he closed his eyes.

Fai slipped a hand underneath Kurogane's shirt, feeling cool skin even underneath the other's thick sweater. "Mmm...you'll have to stay here until you warm up then."

He smiled slightly at the blond as he felt his hands along his skin. "I'll stay as long as I want idiot…"

"Someone's being bossy." Fai teased as he enjoyed some alone time with Kurogane.

He smirked as he tightened his arms around the blond, "So what if I'm bossy…your annoying." He said as he ran a hand along the blonds back.

"Kuro-stamp is so mean." He gave a half hearted pout before pulling Kurogane in for a kiss.

He kept his smirk on as he was pulled down into the kiss letting his eyes slip close as he enjoyed the blondes soft lips.

When he pulled away next he smiled. "Kuro-velope doesn't have a place to be does he?"

He opened his eyes when Fai pulled away and smiled slightly when he saw the blondes smile, "No I don't why what do you have planned?"

"Was thinking we could have a little fun if you weren't busy." Fai grinned, his eyes nearly sparkled in mischief at the offer.

The other raised an eyebrow at the blond, "A little fun huh?" He asked as he pulled the blond close again burying his face into Fai's hair. "Only if you don't think your dog will freak out if he hears your voice."

"It won't bother him too much." Fai replied as he began pulling up Kurogane's shirt. They had had sex before but it was always at Kurogane's apartment as Fai didn't want to chance his boyfriend getting bitten somehow or them interrupted.

He smirked and gave a slight chuckle as he watched the blond lift his shirt. He pulled away slightly, "Here." He said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Much better." Fai did the same for himself. He didn't want Kurogane to think this was somehow apologizing for earlier, as he still didn't think he was in the wrong, but Fai couldn't help himself.

He pulled the blond close to him again feeling his skin against his own as he pulled the other into a deep kiss.

He threaded one hand through dark hair, Fai moaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes.

He tilted his head slightly as he slid his tongue into the others mouth. He kept one hand pressed against the others lower back and ran his other hand up and down the exposed skin.

Smiling into the kiss, Fai returned the favor, kissing Kurogane just as aggressively as they held each other.

He pulled his mouth away from the other slightly to catch his breath before he leaned down to nip the blondes neck leaving slight red marks as he went.

"Noo...not there. I have work." Fai didn't push Kurogane away however as pleasure began to pool on his gut.

He smirked, "Well now all of those guys who hit on you at work will know your mine." He said as he nipped the blond one last time before he kissed each mark softly.

"Terrible." He mused, finding Kurogane's jealousy was almost cute at times and he never let the man forget it.

He chuckled softly at the blond as his lips moved lower to his collar bone letting them linger there for a moment and then moving lower to his chest. His lips landed on one of the blondes nipples as he moved one of his hands to the other to treat them equally.

Fai sighed pleasantly and arched off the bed as he tried not to make too much noise.

He smiled at the noises and motions the blonde was making. He moved both his hands lower as they latched onto the blondes pants as he wiggled them down.

Smiling eagerly, Fai helped Kurogane removed the last of his clothing. He thought of how it was still quite in the house and how they needed to rush a little to keep it that way.

Kurogane pulled his lips away from the blondes chest once he removed his pants. He raised his head back up to Fai's lips pulling him into another deep kiss.

Fai kissed back just as eagerly before he forced himself to pull away. "It's no fun if I'm the only one getting undressed."

He smirked as he pulled his body away from the other. He removed his pants and boxers tossing them aside before turning to the blond. "Better?"

Blue eyes raked across Kurogane's body before Fai met his gaze with a grin. "Much." He turned then and reached inside his nightstand to grab a bottle of lubricant and a condom as he didn't feel like getting too messy as he still had work later.

He laid back on to the bed and stretched his arms above his head and watched the naked blond move around. He smirked at the blond, "Neat freak…" He scoffed jokingly.

"Some of us have late night jobs." Fai countered as he set both items on the bed before he moved to straddled Kurogane. "And you don't look nearly excited enough."

He moved his hands to the blondes legs as he was straddled and moved his hands up and down them slowly. He looked down at his member at the blondes statement. "I seem excited enough, but I won't complain if you give me more."

The blonde took his boyfriend's member in his hand then, stroking lightly. "Nope, not nearly enough."

He smiled closing his eyes and enjoying the others touches. "Mmm…well I believe I'm getting there." He said as he squeezed the blondes legs tenderly.

Rocking his hips then, Fai groaned at the gentle pressure it caused. Leaning forward he braced himself above Kurogane with one hand as he kissed the taller man. Lying flush against Kurogane Fai gasped as their erections brushed against the other.

Kurogane placed his arms gently around the blond as he kissed him tenderly. He moved his hips slightly enjoying the feeling of the other against him as he groaned softly.

They broke apart moments later for air. "You want to do the honor or should I?" Fai asked, sounding out of breath.

He smiled at the blondes question, "Hmmm…you this time." He said as he ran a hand through the blondes hair.

Fai offered him a warm smile at the sort of tender gesture. Giving Kurogane a quick kiss, Fai grabbed the bottle beside them, quickly poured some onto his fingers. After he lifted himself up reached between their bodies to prepare himself.

Kurogane watched the blond intently enjoying the soft noises he was making. He was having a hard time not reaching over and touching the blond as he prepared himself.

"Kuro-post is just a voyeur." Fai commented as he pressed two fingers inside himself and tried to stifle a moan.

Kurogane reached his hands up and leaned up placing their lips together. His hand moved on landing on the blondes thighs rubbing them gently and the other running up the blondes neck into his blond locks.

When Fai couldn't take it anymore he removed his fingers and sat up. "Nnn...You help too." He countered and gave the bottle to Kurogane as he reached for the condom.

Kurogane poured some lubricant onto his fingers before he reached a hand around to Fai's entrance and slid them in.

"Aaah!" Fai gasped as his fingers curled into fists and hi body moved back involuntarily against Kurogane's hand.

Kurogane smirked enjoying the noises the blond made. He spread his fingers slightly letting a soft moan exit his lips as the other moved.

"E-enough." Fai managed to say as he looked down at Kurogane. "Want you."

He pulled his hands away, "I want you too." He whispered to the other as he pulled back looking at the blond.

Tearing the plastic with his teeth, Fai took the condom and rolled it onto Kurogane's erection before pouring even more lube onto his palm and giving his boyfriend a few quick strokes.

Kurogane grunted slightly as the blond stroked him and he reached his hands over and moved him over to his erection. He rested his member against the blondes entrance and slid in .

Giving a shuddering breath, Fai braced himself at the odd sensation of Kurogane filling him up. The feeling never got old to him no matter how many times they did this. He concentrated then on relaxing, willing his body to accommodate Kurogane.

Kurogane moved slowly at first to keep the blonde comfortable. With every thrust Kurogane moved faster and  
harder into the blond as he grunted.

"O-ohh...gaaahhh...Kuro-saaa..." Fai couldn't help himself, it felt too good to care about making noise. His body felt like it was on fire as he moved atop Kurogane as fast as he was able to.

Kurogane gripped the blondes hips tightly as he thrust. He watched the blond writhe in passion his excitement growing with every noise that escaped those beautiful lips.

He was close and by the way Kurogane was moving, so was he. Fai put one hand on Kurogane's chest to keep himself balanced while he wrapped his free hand around his own erection, stroking himself so he could finally come.

He moved one of his hands and placed it over the blondes that rested on his chest. "…Fai…" He had words to say but he wasn't a man of words and felt slight embarrassment shut him up as he continued to moved deeper into the blond.

Had he not been in the middle of having sex he would have looked at Kurogane in surprise for uttering his name. As it were however, Fai was too preoccupied with making himself come.

He gripped the blondes hand tightly as he felt himself draw closer to his climax. He gripped the blondes leg with his free hand and kept his fast pace for as long as he would last.

Fai's body sung with pleasure, crying out every time he ground his hips down. A few more times of this and he was coming, his back arched taunt.

Kurogane came soon after the other as he watched the beautiful blond arch in pleasure. Kurogane's breathe hitched as he let out a deep moan and let him body fall limp beneath the other. Covered in sweat he slowly reached a hand up to pull the blond down on to his chest.

A whimper escaped the other's throat as he was moved and Kurogane's member moved inside him with the change in positions. It was then he could hear a soft whining at the bedroom door and sighed.

Kurogane was breathing deeply as he wrapped his arms loosely around the blond. "He'll be alright for a few minutes…just stay here for a minute." He said as he gently kissed the blondes temple and closed his eyes.

Fai rested a cheek at top Kurogane's chest as he stared at the door, feeling a little guilty. His dog never whined like that and it made him want to go check on his pet despite how warm Kurogane was.

Kurogane looked down at the blond and sighed, "Go ahead…I know how much he means to you at least let me get my pants on." He said with a slightly agitated sigh as he waited for the blond to move.

"Sorry." Fai gave Kurogane a kiss in apology before he separated them. He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up with a few pieces of tissue before put his underwear and a shirt back on. His legs were still shaky, but he managed to stand and walk over to the door so he could let his dog inside.

Kurogane stood and cleaned himself up and put his pant's back on as he watched the blond making sure he didn't fall. He sat on the bed as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. I think he like's that dog more than me.. The thought as he watched the dog enter the room with a miffed expression.

Fai went back to his bed then, lying down next to Kurogane as he watched the dog look around the room, smelling to make sure everything was okay. "See, no barking Kuro-rin. It's not so bad."

Kurogane's eye's narrowed as he watched the dog. "No barking yet…stupid mutt." He looked over at Fai, "You really love that thing don't you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I do, I've had Youou since he was a puppy." Fai smiled at the dog who finished patrolling the room and was now sitting on the floor in front of the blonde. "He's a good guard dog, even if he doesn't like a lot of affection."

Kurogane's eyes widened as he quickly turned to look at the blond. "What did you just call him?!" He seemed very surprised and confused at the same time as he stared at the blond awaiting his answer.

Fai winced as his dog pinned his ears back and growled. "What's wrong?"

Kurogane stood staring down at the blond, "His name what was his name?! Youou?! Did you call him Youou?" He turned glaring at the dog. "Stay out of this mutt!"  
Fai frowned, looking at Kurogane. "It is, there's no need t be hysterical over it..." He was confused at just why it had set his boyfriend off.

Kurogane slap a hand to his forehead, This can't be real…how did this happen…that stupid dog shares my name! he thought pulling his hand away and looking at the blond with an angry expression. "My name is Youou…" He looked down at the dog.

"...What?" Now he was really confused. Sitting up, Fai stared at Kurogane. "So your middle name is Youou?"

He sighed, "No idiot my first name is Youou…Kurogane is my second name. My mother and father were the only people who ever called me by Youou everyone else called me Kurogane. It's a long story I don't want to get into." He sat down and sighed heavily running his fingers through his hands.

"You don't have to call him his name you know." Fai replied, not sure why Kurogane was so adverse to it other than it was embarrassing to share a name with a dog. "Kuro-bark and You-chan are more alike than I thought." He mused.

"I don't and I won't." He stated, "I am not like this stupid mutt!" He said pointing at the dog. "The only thing we have in common is the love we share for you!" He stated as he looked down at the blond.

"Kuro-tan...you...you love me?" Fai couldn't help the flush over his cheeks then. Youou hopped up onto the bed then, lying next to his owner and smelling over his skin, all while keeping an eye on Kurogane.

Kurogane's eyes widened not realizing what he had said in his rage. He could feel his cheeks flush even though he tried to will it away. The tall brooding man just stared at the blond in silence not knowing what to say to him.  
"Kuro-min's blushing." He smiled, not wanting to make Kurogane angry.

His face turned red from embarrassment as he turned his face away from the blond. "I Don't blush!" He spat as he kept his face from view of the annoying blond, he knew Fai would never let him live this down. He sighed as he calmed down slightly and ran a hand through his hair once again.

Moving, Fai hugged Kurogane and smiled. "You don't have to say it, it's nice that you even mentioned it." He kissed a red cheek. "Now that everyone's calmed down, would you like something for lunch?"

He closed his eyes for once grateful the blond let this one go. He turned after the blondes kiss and reached a hand up as he pulled the blond close their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he looked at the blond and nodded slightly, "Food sounds good…"

"We can take a bath after." Getting up from the bed, Fai patted his leg, calling for his dog to follow him.  
Kurogane smirked slightly as his blush slowly disappeared, "That sounds even better." He said as got up and followed the blond and his dog.

"Mr. Postman can have a seat while I cook." Fai chimed in as he passed the living room. Youou sat patiently by his side once Fai was in the kitchen.

He sat as he raised an eyebrow to the blond, "Mr. Postman…Shouldn't we be past that state yet?" He asked as he watched the blond walk away. He turned his attention to the dog and leaned forward, "Listen I know you don't like me…and well I don't really like you…" He said as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "But you need to understand I'm not leaving…so get used to me." He said as he gently reached a hand to pat the dog.

Youou eyed Kurogane's hand wearily, but when he didn't sense any hostility from the man or nervousness from Fai he didn't try to bite.

Kurogane smirked as he gently pat the dog and then stood, "Good dog…" He stood behind Fai and wrapped his arms around him while he cooked and rested his chin on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear. "See things are getting better already."

"There's hope for you two yet." Fai mused as he cooked and fed Youou a few things here and there before the dog left to go to his bed in the living room.

He smiled and pulled away going back to sit down, "Well as much as I hate him I don't hate dogs in general. He's just got to get used to me he has no choice."

"Yep, you two had better behave. No more yelling or barking."

Kurogane looked over at the blond, "I'll yell if I want to yell blondie." He said as he watched Fai cook almost dancing across the floor as he went.

"Only if it's appropriate." He countered as he grabbed plates and silverware for them.

"Tch!" He grumbled as leaned back in the chair before standing to take his plate from the blond. "Living room or kitchen?" He asked as he took his plate.

"Living room." Fai grabbed them drinks and his own plate as he headed out of the kitchen.

He followed the blond into the living room and put his plate down on the table before reaching over to help Fai with his arm's full. "I would've helped you know." he stated taking the drinks away from him.

"I know." Fai sat down, glad for something comfortable to sit on. "Eat, I need to take a bath then start getting ready for work."

Kurogane frowned slightly and sat down next to the blond and started eating. "We need to take a bath." He stated as he ate. "Or have you changed your mind and going in alone?"

"I didn't mean you couldn't join me. I can't have Kuro-mail leave smelling like sex." He countered as they ate.

His eyebrow twitched at the ridicules nick name, "Good I was hoping that would be the case." He stated as he continued to eat his lunch.

Once Fai had finished what he wanted he fed the rest of his food to his dog, who gladly gobbled up every morsel offered. "You-kun is hungry today. Hopefully you don't get fat." He teased.

He narrowed his eyes at the blond, "You know I would've eaten that…and He will get fat if you keep feeding him things he's not suppose to eat…Idiot." Kurogane stated as he finished his food.

Fai laughed then as his dog licked his fingers clean. "You two really are alike."

He glared at the blond, "I told you we are nothing alike…now shut it blondie!"

"You both fight over any extra or leftover food." He commented. "It's cute." Standing, Fai began heading towards the bathroom. "Now, if Kuro-min would join me."

"He shouldn't even be getting that food he has his own!" He said angrily as he followed Fai into the bathroom. "And I'm not cute!"

Fai laughed the entire time even as he bent over to turn the water on so he could fill the bathtub. "Kuro-kun is adorable."

He groped the blondes ass as he turned the water on. "I'm not adorable either!" He could feel his arousal start to stir once again as he fondled the other.

Fai jumped a little at first but when he realized what Kurogane was doing he tried not to laugh. Straightening, he looked behind to Kurogane. "Someone's terribly frisky today."

He smirked, "How could I not be when you're doing things to taunt me." Kurogane wrapped his arms around the other and pulled the smaller against him.

Fai chuckled. "Have to get out of these clothes if we're going to bath."

He gave a slight chuckle as he slid his hands up the blondes chest taking his shirt up with him. "I'll take care of that…" He whispered into his ear pressing his body against the blondes back.

Fai smirked then as he raised his arms, letting his shirt be taken off him. "Kuro-delivery pampers me sometimes~"

"Yeah your just a spoiled brat sometimes." He smirk as he tossed the shirt aside and again wrapped his arms around his blond before leaning forward nipping Fai neck softly.

"Muu...that makes me sound like some kid." He craned his neck to the side as he gave a soft pout. Letting Kurogane do as he pleased for a moment, Fai moved then and slipped his shorts off before stepping into the bath. "Kuro-sama should join me." He purred, eyes narrowed.

Kurogane watched the blond strip the last of his clothing and hope into the bath. He nodded to answer the blonde and stood removing his clothing before stepping into the bath with the blond.

Instead of resuming where they had left off, Fai grabbed a bottle of body wash and lathered up a washcloth. It was a bit of a tight fit with both of them sitting, but it was manageable.

Kurogane sat at one end of the tub with his knees bent and leaned back comfortably with the blond sitting between his legs. He smiled as he watched the blond, "You're not going to we wash your self are you?"

"Well I am in a bathtub." He grinned, looking over his shoulder.

Kurogane leaned forward plucking the wash cloth from Fai. "Yeah…with me." He smirked as he ran the cloth over the blondes skin.

Fai leaned back against his boyfriend, letting himself be washed. "Kuro-min's so nice." He smiled as he relaxed at the touch of Kurogane scrubbing him clean.

Kurogane ran the cloth over the blondes chest as he leaned forward and rested his chin on the blondes soapy shoulder letting the cloth and his hand drift lower, Gently brushing over Fai manhood and down his long thin leg.

His breath hitched as he tilted his head to rest against Kurogane. "We should do this more often."

Kurogane smirked and dropped the cloth into the water letting only his hand travel back up the blondes legs. "Why not…" He whispered into the blondes ear as his hand massaged the blondes inner thigh teasing him slightly.

He hooked his arm up, threading his fingers through dark hair. He smiled brightly. "And you call me a tease."

"So what you can tease but I can't?" He said raising an eyebrow as his hands slowly moved upward up his chest. He ran his hands along the blonde chest for a few minutes then slowly moved them back down.

Fai gave a shuddering breath as he watched Kurogane with narrowed eyes. "Guess it's fair this way."

Just as Kurogane's hand touched the blonds member something crashed through the door surprising the postman as he pulled the blond back to protect him. When he noticed the fur and tail attached to said beast as the dog leapt into the tub.

Fai sat up surprised as water sloshed onto the tile floor. He sighed as his dog looked at him, no doubt wanting to join him for a bath. It was one of the few things the dog actually showed a liking for. "Such a bad dog...running in like that." He scratched the top of his pet's head before he chanced a look back at Kurogane.

You could see the anger and rage just seeping through the dark haired mans eyes as both his hands balled into fists.

"Kuro-san...don't be mad. He didn't know." Fai frowned, trying to appease the other man.

Glared at the blond, "Your right he doesn't know because he a damn stupid mutt who doesn't know anything!" He yelled and stood from the tub and stepped out grabbing a towel and quickly drying himself off and storming out of the bathroom wrapping the towel around his waist as he left and slamming the door behind him.

Fai's shoulders slumped at Kurogane's reaction. "What am I going to do with you two?" Youou simply stared at him, waiting for his usual bath as his owner sighed. "Let me get some clothes on..."

Kurogane went into Fai's room and grabbed a spare pair of clothes he had here and went to sit a brooded on the couch. He couldn't believe that the blond just sat there and pat the dog, didn't even discipline the animal for such bad behavior. Fai was his and he had to share him with that stupid mutt…Well he didn't want to The blond was his and sooner or later he would show that dog that the blond belonged to him.

Fai emerged awhile later, redressed with his hair tied up. His dog followed after him, fur damp still after being toweled off by the blonde. "You're not still mad are you?" He asked as he leaned over Kurogane.

The scowl that the man wore on his face was enough to answer the blond. "What's it matter to you idiot?" He turned and glared at the dog. "You don't even get mad at him!" He said slight raising his voice.

In return the dog simply yawned, looking almost bored as he laid down in a sunny spot to dry. "I scolded him, but you have to understand. Neither of us are used to having someone else here." He answered, a little embarrassed.

"Tch…and you think I am?" He said as he looked back to the blond. "I shouldn't have to fight your dog to get to you." He said with an agitated sound. "What about your previous romantic interests? Or your family? Did the dog scare them away too?"

"I don't really see my family...I haven't in awhile and I've never really brought anyone here either." He countered. "You said you'd try. Just because we were interrupted earlier doesn't mean it will happen again. Just need to remember to shut the door."

Kurogane growled, "FINE!" He yelled as he stood walking swiftly over to the blond. "But this is only for you." He said sternly crossing his arms as he stood looking down at the blond. "But if that dog thinks for one second that something like that is gonna happen again he's got another thing coming you hear me blondie?"

Smiling he kissed Kurogane. "That's all I ask."

Kurogane gently wrapped his arms around his blond as he returned the kiss.


End file.
